


A Chocobo Named Lion

by curiously_me



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: The Leonis/Ulric household gets a new addition.





	A Chocobo Named Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, sorry, I'm fighting with some writer's block at the moment. :(

"Please, can we keep it?  I promise to feed it and clean up after it.  I'll take it for walks every day and train it too!"  
  
Cor looked first to Nyx, who was doing his damnedest not to let his usual shit-eating grin cross his face and the turned his gaze downward to where their son was looking at him with the widest, most guileless eyes anyone could possess.  
  
And then he looked at the tiny ball of fluff in Prompto's arms.  
  
It blinked at him before letting out the smallest chirp Cor has ever heard.  
  
They had no place to keep a pet in their current housing, a fact which Nyx was well aware of, but there was a certain house that had gone on the market near the Citadel that not only had space for their small family, but also the small creature that was about to become the newest addition.  
  
Closing his eyes briefly in resignation, Cor sighed heavily before kneeling down and reaching out to pet the little Chocobo chick on the head.  
  
"Where did you find this little fellow, hmm?" He asked.  
  
Prompto's smile was as bright as the sun as he answered excitedly.  
  
"I din't, Nyx did! He said that it followed him home and we should take good care of it until it gets big."  
  
This time, Cor doesn't even try to hide his exasperation. Followed Nyx home, yeah right, more like he stumbled across the poor, orphaned thing and decided that he couldn't possibly leave it in the wild to die.  
  
"Please, Da, can we keep him? I've already made sure he has a name so he doesn't feel left out." Prompto assures him, almost bouncing on his feet from the excitement.  
  
"What's his name, Prom?" Cor asks.  
  
"Lion." Prompto says, smiling at Cor as he cuddles the Chocobo chick even closer.  
  
At that, Nyx bursts out laughing and Cor has to wonder if his lover had anything to do with Prompto's choice in naming their new pet.  
  
"Yes, Prom, we'll keep him."


End file.
